Inuyasha Meets Henry
by Lady Daigauna
Summary: Henry a stupid Gopher Demon tourist from America and family visit the Sunset Shrine and Henry Follows Kagome into the well and into the feudal times what will he do?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters or settings related to Inuyasha but if I did I would be a very happy little girl hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe ~*cough*~ hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe :-P The only three characters I do own are Henry, Henrita, and Aba. These three gopher demons are stupid American tourists in Japan. Hehehe I love bein stupid!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~ Tokyo, Japan, 2003 ~

Henry ~ Well family only one site left, The Sunset Shrine.

Aba ~ But, Daddy, you said we could go back to the hotel and swim.

Henry ~ SHUT UP YOU IGNORANT BAKA!!!!!

Aba ~ Daddy, just cuz we're in Japan doesn't mean you have to call me an idiot in Japanese.

Henrita ~ Aba, don't talk back to your father. HENRY I WILL KILL YOU FOR TALKING TO OUR SON LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!! APOLOGIZE NOW!!!!!!!!

Henry ~ (sweat drops) sorry Aba

Aba grows a great grin on his face. (Where else would it be?)

~ After 10 minutes of walking uphill ~

Henry (pants) ~ Ah finally The Sunset Shrine.

Kagome at front gate ~ Hi, and welcome to The Sunset Shrine. Admission is 20 yen that includes tour, meal, nap, and complimentary peanuts.

Henry ~ (drools) OHHHH PEANUTS YUMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome ~ (sweat drops) uh ok. My Grandfather will be waiting for you in the dining room to seat you for your meal of… Umm one moment please. SOTA!!!!!!

Sota comes running. ~ What, Sis? Oh visitors.

Kagome ~ What is for dinner tonight?

Sota ~ umm hold on (reaches under bush for menu) lets see Friday, Sushi, Rice, and Water.

Henry, Henrita, and Aba all sweatdrop.

Kagome ~ Hey we haven't had customers lately therefor adding to food shortages.

*~ After another 5 minutes of walking up a hill ~*

Kagome ~ What took you?

Henry ~ Water … Must … Have … Water!

Kagome ~ Sorry fresh out.

Grandfather ~ 60 yen or leave now!!!

Henry ~ (sweatdrop) What? She told us 20 yen!

Kagome ~ Oh did I say 20? I meant 20 each! Silly me.

Henry ~ Okay Fine (gives Grandfather a bill for 100 yen)

Grandfather ~ Be seated and we'll eat.

Henry ~ What about my change?

Grandfather ~ Read the sign!

Sign ~ Japanese words

Henry ~ (sweatdrops) What does that say?

Grandfather ~ NO CHANGE!!!!!!!!!

Henry ~ WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO CHANGE!?!? YOU OWE ME 40 YEN COUGH IT UP OLD MAN!!!!

Grandfather ~ Ergh ok ok just don't kill me.

~ After Dinner ~

Henry ~ Can we go on the tour now?

Grandfather ~ NO! Nap.

Henry ~ Ok.

~ After Nap ~

Henry ~ Now tour?

Grandfather ~ NO! Now peanuts.

Henry ~ Yay! Peanuts!

Grandfather ~ Ergh right.

~ After Peanuts ~

Henry ~ Tour?

Grandfather ~ Yes tour.

Henry ~ YAY!!!

Grandfather ~ As you know this is our dining room lets move outside to the garden and we'll talk about the Sunset Shrine.

~ In the garden ~

Grandfather ~ This tree has been here for god knows how long blah, blah, blah, blah.

As Grandfather was talking about the Sunset Shrine Henry noticed Kagome sneaking into the small building which holds the well, which crosses, over Inuyasha's time. When henry sees this he sneaks off to follow Kagome. When he peeks in the door he sees her jump in the well. Assuming she was being stupid and might be hurt he goes to see if she was ok. It was too dark to see anything so out of his own stupidity he jumped in after her.

Henry ~ Hello? Young Lady?

Inuyasha and Kagome are standing about a foot away when they heard Henry's voice.

Inuyasha ~ That smells like a demon.

Henry ~ (Pants) whew what a climb.

Kagome ~ How did you get through the well???

Henry ~ Huh? Hey where are we and who's he?

Kagome ~ This is Inuyasha and… hey wait a minute what's that glowing in your hair? (Gasps) It's a shard of the Shikon Jewel.

Inuyasha ~ What? An idiot like that with a shard of the jewel? That's odd. No worries. I'll take care of that.

Inuyasha pulls out Tetsusaiga.

Henry ~ What are you going to do with that?

Inuyasha ~ First I'm going to slay you then I'm going to take your jewel shard.

Henry ~ What jewel shard?

Inuyasha ~ Don't play stupid, Fool.

Kagome ~ Wait Inuyasha I think he's serious.

Inuyasha ~ But how could any demon possess a shard of the jewel and not know its there?

Kagome ~ I don't know

Henry ~ What's the Shikon Jewel?

Inuyasha ~ (sweatdrops) The Shikon jewel is a jewel that when possessed by a demon makes him stronger than before.

Henry ~ Oh.

Kagome ~ Well since its in his hair maybe we can just take it out without harming him.

Inuyasha ~ Where's the fun in that?

Kagome ~ SIT, BOY!!!

Inuyasha ~ (slams into the ground) Ouch! What was that for?

Kagome ~ You were being rude!

Inuyasha ~ Fine I won't hurt him!

Inuyasha grabs for the jewel shard but is pushed back with great force.

Inuyasha ~ What the hell just happened?

Kagome ~ (with look of fear on her face) I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha grabs for the jewel shard but is pushed back with great force.  
br Inuyasha What the hell just happened?  
BR Kagome (with look of fear on her face) I don't know.  
BR 

Henry jumped back and squeeled from the sudden burning sensation in his head.  
BR Kagome Maybe I can get it. I mean, I am the one who can see them and all.  
br Kagome stepped forward and reached towards Henry's head. She too was ejected from the area of the jewel shard.  
br Henry Would you stop doing that!? It really hurts!  
br Kagome (blush) Sorry.  
br Inuyasha I don't get it. He's dumb as can be and he's certainly not powerful. How does he have a shard?  
br Kagome I don't know. Let's take him to see Myoga. He'll know something.  
br Henry But, my wife and son?  
br Kagome They'll be fine. Grandpa won't hurt them.  
br Inuyasha What if they have shards too?  
br Kagome Fine we can go back but you're coming with me!  
br Inuyasha glared at Kagome who jumped on his back. br Kagome Come on, Henry!  
br Henry ran and jumped on Kagome knocking her and Inuyasha to the ground.  
br Inuyasha GOD DAMN IT YOU IGNORANT FOOL!  
br Henry and Kagome both climbed off of Inuyasha.  
br Kagome SIT!  
br Inuyasha insertd a dent in the ground where he already lay.  
br Inuyasha WOULD YOU STOP THAT ALREADY!  
br Kagome No.  
br   
br br Okay so yeah...I haven't written in 4 years..it's pretty lame...I just don't care anymore. Have fun with it! 


End file.
